My Gift is My Song and This One's For You
by Badwolfgoddess
Summary: ipod challenge! Thank you Kinvalar for tagging me! I did 20 songs since I love writing and 10 wasn't enough of a challenge!


**20 One-Shot Songs, for the ipod song challenge. 20 because I'm a writer, so ten was hardly a challenge for me**

**Rules:**** If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your IPOD or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

_Thanks to Kinvalar for tagging me! I tag Lady Azura, Pink-Jelly, J.S. Goldberg and Kinvalar again! _

**1. Gaston- Beauty and the Beast**

"Who does she think she is anyway!" Derek burst out. "She's messed with the wrong guy! No one rejects Derek Venturi!"

"Cheer up!" Ralph said. "Look around. Everyone in Smelly Nelly's loves you. Don't get so worked up over one girl."

"It's absurd!" Derek said, angrily slamming his fist against the table.

"Calm down," Ralph said, placing his hand on Derek's. Derek jerked his hand away and batted Ralph away.

"Look D, every guy in here would love to be you! Even on your worst days, every guy would want to have one moment just to be the Great Derek Venturi."

"I guess…"

"There's no guy around as admired as you," Ralph assured him. "It's not hard to see why either. You're sly and smart and manly and every guy wants to be the guy who gets every girl."

"That's true!" Derek said quickly.

"And every girl loves you!" Ralph said. His point was proven when a tall, skinny blonde came over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Call me Derek!" She squeaked. The process was repeated three more times.

"I can do no wrong, and I'm perfect," Derek bragged. "She doesn't know what she's missing!"

"Oh Derek!" a brunette walked over and sat in his lap. "I had a fabulous time last night!"

"My pleasure ahh…"

"Samantha," she said breathlessly.

"Right."

"Derek!" someone else called. "The game was amazing the other night!"

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "I body checked Dafoe so hard!"

"You did! You're amazing!" Derek grinned.

"I am, aren't I?"

**2. It Takes Two- Hairspray**

"You're beautiful," Derek whispered to Casey, making her blush. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning over the sink.

"Aw, thank you," Casey shivered as Derek leaned against her, brushing the strand back as it fell forward again.

"I mean it," Derek said in a low voice. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And you're my perfect match."

"Oh," Casey blushed again.

"In fact, I never want to let you go. Will you marry me?" Casey giggled slightly, turning to look at Derek.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, holding her breath slightly.

"Of course I do," Derek said, pulling something out of his pocket. "I always get what I want, remember? And right now I want you, forever and ever."

"Yes," Casey grinned. "Always."

**3. The Word of Your Body- Spring Awakening**

Casey shivered nervously, lying in the bed next to Derek.

"Are you sure about this?" Derek asked, voice squeaking slightly on the end. Casey let out a whoosh of breath.

"Yeah," she said, voice just as shaky. The two were fully clothed, lying on Derek's bed, the day after his fourteenth birthday party. Even though they were young, Casey knew that they were going to be together forever. They had been best friends since the age of six and she felt like this was right.

"Okay, I guess we should take our clothes off then," Casey whispered, reaching up to unbutton her top. Their parents thought they were doing homework together, too oblivious to notice anything was amiss. The two young teenagers slowly slipped out of their clothes, lying next to each other, both trembling nervously.

"I'm ready," Casey said, laying back on the bed. Derek took a deep breath and slid over her.

**4. Dammit Janet- Rocky Horror Picture Show**

"Hey Sally, I've got something to say," Derek clasped his girlfriend's hand, bringing it to himself.

"Yes?"

"I think you're super," he grinned broadly. "You're so smart and lovely and dammit Sally, I want to marry you!" he yelped.

"Oh Derek!"

"I love you with all the love in my heart!" he continued.

"Oh Derek! This ring is nicer than the one Sam got for Casey!"

"Dammit Sally I love you!" They leaned in and kissed softly, clasping each other tenderly.

"I can't live another day without you, Derek. I love you," Sally kissed him again.

Derek woke up in a cold sweat. "Good god I've got to stop eating pickles before bed."

**5. My Junk- Spring Awakening**

I wandered down the hall, eyes lifting up as I watched Derek pass by. A smile flicked at the corners of my mouth and I sighed, it was absurd how in love with him I was.

I love my stepbrother. Odd, I know, but I can't help it. He makes me feel so great inside. I love spying on him in the shower, listening to him sing off-key to himself, making him a peanut butter and jam sandwich after school as a snack, watching him play guitar for D-Rock…he's perfect, to me.

**6. Sibling Rivalry by Jonathan Coulton **

"We're here with Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald, the dream team behind D-Rock productions. They created the academy award winning movies "Young and Beautiful", "The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle", starring Miss McDonald and "Unbridled", starring Miss Casey McDonald and her sister, the famous actress slash activist Elizabeth Venturi."

"Welcome," the radio interviewer turned to Derek and Casey.

"What was it like working together on so many movies?"

"Amazing!" Casey said. "Derek is a creative genius. I'm so glad I got to make True Confessions with him."

"It was great," Derek said. "Casey can _act_. And she's very professional, which is a plus.

"Now tell me…are the rumors of a relationship between the two of you true?" The interviewer asked. The two smiled secretively.

"No comment," they said together.

**7. Pharoah's Story- Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat**

Billy Cougar was angry. His production was going up in smoke right before his eyes. He grabbed a pen, clicking it angrily over and over.

"Bring me someone who can fix this mess!" he bellowed. Everyone around him snapped to, afraid of making him angry. You didn't mess with Billy Cougar, famous Director and Producer of some of the top movies of all time. He was important, famous, wealthy and everyone bowed to him.

"Sir, I think I can help," a young boy came up, clutching a clipboard, adjusting the headset on his head. "I know a guy who's great at fixing stuff."

"What's his name?" Billy asked, cocking his head.

"Derek Venturi, sir," the boy said, trembling slightly. "I met him at a gaffer meeting."

"He's a gaffer?" Billy asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, but I've seen the movies he's done in his spare time. They're amazing sir, I think he could help."

"Alright. GET ME DEREK VENTURI!" Billy bellowed.

About ten minutes later, a young man came onto the set, looking nervous.

"Can I help you, Mr. Cougar sir?" he asked.

"This movie isn't working. Someone said you could help me."

"I…think so, sir," Derek said. "Tell me what you're having problems with."

While Billy talked, Derek listened. And while Derek talked, Billy listened. Billy dedicated the Academy Award to Derek.

**8. Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind- Spring Awakening**

Derek jammed his suitcase shut, looking out the window one last time. It was getting bad at home, George and Nora were arguing all the time now, his grades had gone into the toilet and George was always giving him shit about it and he couldn't deal with Casey's drama anymore. He had to get away, just get away from here. With a quick look towards the shut door of his room he pushed the window open, climbing out onto the tree.

He couldn't take the incessant fighting with Casey anymore, especially since he was in love with her.

Casey picked up the pen, willing herself to write her name at the very least. Ever since Derek had run away life wasn't the same. She felt a constant ache of loneliness and unease without him. Sure, sometimes things were okay, especially in summer, when they were all so busy doing other things they didn't have time to fight or fuss about Derek. Winter was awful though, she couldn't take the terrible ache she felt over missing her stepbrother. Because she was in love with him.

Derek wanted Casey so badly he didn't know if he could take another second. He had to find her, to see her just one more time.

Casey couldn't take another second of the way George would stare out the window, wishing his son would come home, another second of the fighting between her mom and stepfather, of the way even her stepsiblings had ceased to get along. She climbed out the window with her suitcase, intending to find Derek and get away and be with him forever.

He stood at the intersection, waiting for the light to turn, tapping his foot impatiently. After a second, he decided to chance it and jogged across.

She watched the whole thing unfold, helpless to stop it, hand over her mouth in horror as she realized she could have done something, if only she'd called out in time, if only she'd warned him. But she hadn't.

**9. I'm Not Gay by Saltpeter**

Casey gulped the beer down, feeling the alcohol burn slightly in her mouth. She grinned, dancing over towards the rest of the dancers. Sally was there and she grabbed her hand, pulling her close.

"I'm not gay but you're looking so _hot_ tonight," Casey declared. She smushed her lips against Sally's mouth, making the blonde jerk away in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Sally asked.

"Sure," Casey said. "My boyfriend Derek is here too. He's in the bathroom. I just felt like getting drunk for once in my life. Oh here he comes," Casey grabbed Sally and kissed her again, making Derek grin and grimace at the same time. "I'm not gay but you're hot," Casey slurred. "And you feel so good." Derek pulled his girlfriend off his ex.

"Sorry about this," Derek apologized.

"It's alright. I kind of liked it," Sally winked at him and continued dancing.

**10. One Day I'll Fly Away- Moulin Rouge**

I think I made a mistake. No, I know I made a mistake. Several actually. My first mistake was doing the dirty deed with my stepbrother. I was tired, it was late at night and we had just had a small party since our parents were out of town but things got out of hand and I got drunk. Then I slept with Derek. It was okay. Actually it was amazing. I totally fell in love. But I knew it was a huge mistake and I ran as far and as fast as I could.

Then I made my second mistake. I had nowhere to go, I just sort of fell into my new 'job'. I was pretty, young and I wanted to forget my past mistakes.

Now I'm trapped. I'm trapped and terrified and I don't know how to get out. I dream of the day when I can get free and get away from a lifetime of mistakes. Someday I will be free.

**11. More I Cannot Wish You- Guys and Dolls**

"I'm so happy for you," George took Casey's hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "I couldn't think of a better girl for my son. You take care of him, alright?" Casey smiled nervously.

"I'll try," she promised. She fidgeted with the ring on her finger.

"I couldn't wish you any more happiness," George said softly. "Than what I do right now. I wish you and Derek a full and happy life and that you get every happiness possible."

"Thank you," Casey breathed. Her voice caught and she sniffled. "Thank you George."

"I could never have imagined it but I see the way he looks at you and I know it'll be forever." Casey started crying and the two embraced.

**12. The Things We Do For Love by 10cc  
**

Derek grumbled, wishing it wasn't so cold outside. He shivered, wrapping his coat more tightly around himself. Trudging through the snow at two a.m. wasn't exactly on his favorite things to do list and he wished he were back home in his own bed where it was warm. He stuck a hand in his pocket, trying to get feeling back in it.

At least the store was open. He wasn't sure what he would have done if it weren't. "Two bags of Jalapeño Cheddar Chips," he muttered, shaking his head. He grabbed the chips and a can of bean dip.

"Is this all for you?" The clerk asked.

"Yes. For my crazy pregnant wife," Derek muttered and smiled slightly. "She just has to have Jalapeno Cheddar Chips and Bean Dip at two a.m."

**13. There Once Was a Pirate- Spring Awakening **

Derek hoisted himself up, pulling against the rigging, climbing up and up and up.

"Ho up there!" he heard a voice. "Tighten the mainsail!" His lonely heart pounded fiercely in his chest, louder than the wind around him. _I need to go home, _he thought.

Casey walked through the moor, searching for violets for her mother, feeling an inexplicable aching in her chest. Her mother Nora wanted the violets for a salve for her stepfather George's arm. _Derek is gone_, she reminded herself. _He sailed off to sea three years ago_.

The storm grew above him and Derek felt the ship toss and turn underneath himself. _I can't drown. I have to go home. I mean to go home after this voyage. _Little by little he felt his grip loosening. _No! I have to live!_

Casey felt a deep searing pain in her heart. _No!_ She screamed silently. She found herself gasping for breath, slipping on the dewy grass, sliding down into the rushing water of the stony river below.

"They say the ghost of Casey McDonald haunts this area, always searching for her true love, Derek Venturi, who was lost at sea. Some legends even claim she could feel the very moment he died, that moment that she fell into the river to her death," The tour guide recited. She smiled at the group and continued leading them on the tour.

**14. One of Us Is Gonna Die Young by The Ark**

"Stop doing this to me!" Casey protested, pushing Derek away.

"I can't," Derek said, bringing the distance closer. "You're in my blood. You're a part of me," he whispered.

"It's not working between us," Casey said angrily. "You demand so much of me, you expect me to be there all the time, smiling and happy. Newsflash, I'm not happy!"

"Come here," Derek grabbed for Casey. "We have to make this last then, just one more night."

"You're okay with this?" Casey asked, mind spinning.

"One of us is going to die young," Derek said. "It might as well be me. I can't live without you. I need you. Even though we aren't working, I can't let you go."  
"Derek, be serious for a minute!" Casey screeched. Derek leaned his head down, kissing a trail along her neck, making her weak in the knees.

"Give me one more night before you toss me away," Derek smiled. "I can't live without you but if I have to, give me another night of burning memories to last the rest of my short life." Casey rolled her eyes but fell against Derek when he kissed her, making her head dizzy and all common sense leave her. Derek might be an idiot but he was a _damn _good kisser.

**15. Every Breath You Take by Sting and The Police**

Derek watched Kendra kiss Sam, grimacing. "Bitch," he whispered. She was a whore. Nothing more. Not lately at least.

"You were mine once," Derek continued to himself. "I owned you." Kendra had cheated on him for the last time though. He walked into the bar, giving her a look.  
"Derek!" Kendra sprang apart from Sam. "It's not what it looks like!"

"It's exactly what it looks like," Derek drawled. "Don't worry. Every breath you take, every move you make and every smile you fake I'll be watching you."

**16. New Girl In Town- Hairspray**

Emily, Kendra and Sally watched the moving van pull up to Derek Venturi's house.

"Who do you think that is?" Emily asked the other two.

"I heard it's the new girl. Casey McDonald. Apparently her mom married Derek's dad," Kendra said. She huffed.

"We'd better watch out for her," Sally said, twirling a lock of hair. "Before she meets our guys."

Not long after that, Max broke up with Kendra to go out with the 'new girl' Casey. Then Sam broke up with Emily for his shot. A little after that, Ralph broke up with Sally for 'his turn'.

"I hate her," Sally grumbled, giving Casey a dirty look.

"I know," Kendra echoed.

"She's so cool though," Emily sighed. "Everyone else loves her."

"Have you heard she's about to start dating Derek?" Sally said.

"No!" Kendra gasped. "Does that mean Ralph is done with her?"

"I hope so," Sally said, glaring at Casey again.

"Attention students!" the loudspeaker crackled to life in the cafeteria. "The results for this year's prom queen election are in! The winner by a landslide is Casey McDonald!"

"She's got the coolest hair," Emily said, glaring at Casey again and then sighing. "I wish I could get rid of her."

"I do too," Kendra sighed.

"I wish I could _be_ her," Sally sighed and the three of them turned, staring at Casey then sighing again at the same time.

**17. Just Around the Riverbend- Pocahontas**

Casey climbed up and up into the tree. "I hate it here!" she sighed. "I wish I could have something more than this stupid life." She was only 14 but she felt old and battered.

After her parent's long and drawn out divorce and their move to the tiny Ontario apartment, Casey longed for something more. She had a feeling that something was going to happen though, soon.

"I wish…" she looked up at the quickly fading sunlight, thinking. "I wish that something new and different would happen that would change my life."

"Casey!" Her mom called. "Come inside! I have some exciting news!" Casey sighed and climbed out of the tree.

**18. Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's**

"Hey," Derek said, listening to the voice on the other end.

"I miss you."

"Me too. But remember, we'll be together in a year. You're there and I'm here but someday we'll have it good. I'll make it big with D-Rock and you'll be raking in the money from your job as a famous TV newscaster when you get your degree and we'll be together forever," Derek smiled.

"I love you," Casey said, curling up on her bed.

"I do too. You know I do. And I'll come see you over Christmas. I promise. I'll take a plane and see you or if I can't do that I'll walk all the way if I have to."

"We can do whatever we want to then," Casey said. "We'll be together every day."

"I'm writing a song for you," Derek confessed. "But you'll have to wait to hear it on the radio. It'll be a surprise."

"Aw," Casey blushed and twisted the cord around her finger. "I love you," she said again.

"I know," Derek said. "I have to go now."

**19. Elephant Love Medley- Moulin Rouge**

"We should date," Derek said solemnly.

"That's crazy!" Casey spit out. "We can't. Everyone would be against it."

"That doesn't matter to me. Does it matter to you?"

"No."

"Then we should date."

"We'd drive each other nuts in a day," Casey said, laughing slightly.

"Nah, I don't think so." Derek smiled. "Come on Casey, you don't have any good excuses."

"Says you!" Casey said, still in shock at the suggestion. "First of all, we're related. Secondly, we'd be making a huge mistake just for what? A romp? A fling? And you'd be mean to me within the first week."

"We should be lovers," Derek said firmly.

"No we can't do that," said Casey.

"We should be lovers and that's a _fact_."

"Nothing would keep us together," Casey pointed out.

"Just for a little while," Derek said quickly. "We would take it slow. I love you."

"I love you too but that doesn't change things," Casey said.

"My life was changed the second you came into it," Derek said solemnly. "I love you."

"Alright," Casey shook her head. "There's no winning with you."

"I'm Derek Venturi, I always get what I want," Derek smirked.

**20. Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift  
**

Emily wiped her tears away. It was stupid that she was pining over Derek but she couldn't help it! She loved him and she always would. But he was with Casey now. She glanced over at the picture of Casey on her dresser and flipped it over.

The funny thing was that for a while they had become good friends. Derek would hang out with her in class and talk to her and they would laugh together. But he always talked about Casey, always gushed over how awesome she was and how much he loved her. She grabbed her keys and walked downstairs. A drive would clear her head.

"Big Girl's don't cryyyyy!" her phone rang, playing the Fergie song and she rolled her eyes, thinking of the irony.

"Hi?" she asked, sniffling to clear her voice.

"Hey Em, it's Derek. Just wanted to know what you were up to."

"Nothing," she said.

"Good, want to come over and watch a movie with me and Casey?"

"Uh yeah, sure Derek," she said quickly. She would always be the third wheel but as long as she didn't act weird in front of them, they would never know something was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: You'll notice a ton of these are from musicals, well, I love musicals! Musical soundtracks are my #1 listening choice :D Review if you'd like, tag me again if you'd like! **


End file.
